


暂时没想好

by cengning



Category: awm, 于炀 - Fandom, 祁醉 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cengning/pseuds/cengning
Kudos: 30





	暂时没想好

华灯初上，对于很多人来说这是一天忙碌生活的结束，但是这对于一些人来说，这更是一天的开始

“祁哥，等下一起去HY玩玩吗？听消息说那里好像来了些新人，那的老板可是早就透信给我了，就是想让我把祁哥你给带过去呢”

站在旁边的祁醉听了这话，嘴角微微扯出些弧度，抬手理了理大衣的领子，“这次不去了，下次再说吧，你们玩好”

周围的人都知道祁醉这个人的性子，听人拒绝也就没再劝了，一下子原本热热闹闹的饭馆大门口就剩了祁醉一个人

祁醉今天刚结束了一个项目，原本按照往常的安排，在公司每一次的项目结束之后都会去HY好好放松一下，这都快成惯例了，但祁醉今天就是不想去HY，没有那个心情，他想着今天要换点不一样的放松一下

他在街上漫无目的地走了一圈，看着一家装潢看着还行的地下酒吧走了进去，祁醉顺着楼梯慢慢向下走，楼梯上除了祁醉的脚步声没有什么多余的声音，看来是隔音的效果做的很好，地毯上也有淡淡的熏香的味道，但是越是表面这样的平静，往往就代表着想要掩盖什么，祁醉走到楼梯的尽头，拉开了通向另一边世界的门

那是一个和静谧完全扯不上关系的世界，震耳欲聋的舞曲声隆隆得响着，镭射灯扫射着全场，舞池里的所有人都肆意摇摆着身体，抬高了手臂，像是想借着这个动作把某些往常束缚住自己的东西完全释放出来一样

祁醉一边打量着场地，一边径直找了个空着的卡座坐下，不久就有服务员把酒水单给拿了上来，“我第一次来着，有什么推荐就直接说吧”

服务员抬眼扫了一眼祁醉戴在手上的表，“我们这主要还是做些酒水生意，看您第一次又是一个人来着，我们也可以找个人来陪陪您，陪着您一起喝”

祁醉嗤笑一声，双手都搭在卡座的沙发上“是吗？你们这服务这么体贴的吗，那行，那你就看着办，不过，我不要女的，你明白吗?”

服务员一听这话，马上就明白了，心里为着今天自己的提成高兴，“明白明白，您放心，马上就给您安排好”

服务员走了之后，没过多久，就有个穿着西服带着兔子耳朵的男孩给祁醉把酒端了过来，在把酒打开之后顺势也坐到了祁醉的旁边，“听说您今天是一个人来，是谁给您推荐的这吗？”

“没，就随便走走的时候就看到了这地方，想着今晚一个人无聊也是无聊”祁醉把酒杯给拿过来，没有动，“你们这平常也这么热闹？”

“那是的了，这边主要还是年轻人多一点，这边好几个大学城呢，有些赶时髦都第一个选着我们这里呢”

“这意思是，你们这平常帅哥美女也不少咯”

听了这话，男孩还有什么不明白的，自己暗暗往祁醉身边凑说到“这是自然的，您第一次来不知道，我们这某些方面可是特别的好，后面那条巷子里，每天都不知道促成多少对小情侣呢”

祁醉听了这话，转头看了眼朝自己贴近的男孩，等到对方被盯得有些不安的时候，又抬头看向了吧台“可是你们这看起来也没什么能特别入眼的啊，除了，唔...吧台旁边那个金发的好像还不错”

“他啊，要是看上他的话，我还是劝您小心点”见祁醉有兴趣的样子，男孩继续说到“他呀，每个月都会来我们这几次，对他感兴趣的人也不在少数，只是每次，别人刚凑近一点，他就直接把人给撂在地上，他又和我们这经理有些关系，所以才会准他一直在这的，不然换了其他酒吧，肯定早就把这种人给赶出去了”

“他叫什么?”  
“于炀”

祁醉在这酒吧里面扫了一圈，也就看着于炀是个顺眼的，抱着来都来了也不能白白废掉了的想法，他端着酒杯朝着于炀走了过去，等到走进的时候发现，于炀的金发比他想象中要淡一些，只是因为灯光问题，让祁醉之前看的失真了，而且于炀还戴着口罩

“小哥？一个人？来这地方怎么还戴着口罩呢”祁醉和于炀中间隔了个位置，把手里的酒杯往人那边递去，“请你喝”

祁醉看着于炀抬起了些头，看了眼酒杯，又转头过来看着祁醉，祁醉就这样直直望进了那双眼里，那看人的眼神让祁醉心里一颤，原以为那杯酒会被退回来，但是有些出人意料的是，于炀把那杯酒拿过去了

“我之前问小哥的问题，还没回答呢，看起来这么年轻，不会还没成年吧”

“要把身份证拿出来给你看看吗？”可能因为戴着口罩的问题，于炀的声音在祁醉听来有些朦胧  
“诶，那倒也不必，不过既然在这里碰见，不如交个朋友”祁醉顺势往于炀那边凑近了些，“听其他人说，你每个月都会到这里来几次，来的这么勤快，图什么呢”  
“无聊来玩玩而已”  
“嗯？玩玩？可我看着每次好像都是无功而返呐”祁醉在和人说话的时候就已经从上到下把人给扫了个遍，眼神像是有实体一样扫视着，手也慢慢放到了于炀拿着酒杯的那双手上，感觉到对方有些颤抖但是也没把自己推开，于是祁醉想着更加得寸进尺一些，把自己凑到于炀耳边，“这长夜漫漫，不就是要找个人来相伴吗？”

等到祁醉把人压在酒店床上想要吻于炀的时候，才发现于炀的口罩还戴着，伸手想要把人的口罩给摘掉，只是在碰到口罩的时候，于炀一下子望向了祁醉，湿漉漉的眼神里面有着明显的抗拒

祁醉难得对这样的眼神没有办法，只好妥协了朝着露出的额头亲了一下，然后转向去啃对方的脖子，一口咬上于炀滚动的喉结“不想摘口罩？”

“嗯...额...”喉咙一下子被人咬着，于炀从喉咙里发出声闷哼，随着动作，被祁醉含在口里的喉结又滚动了一下

“你这算是回答吗？”祁醉看着就被自己咬了脖子就变得面色绯红，想着今天宽容一点，没再继续追着别人问下去，湿润的唇继续在于炀的脖颈上流连，有时候用力猛了会留下一个暗红的痕迹

两个人的外套早就在进来的时候就被脱在了过道上，祁醉看清了于炀里面穿着的是一件白色的印花套头衫还有牛仔裤，等着祁醉尝够了之后，湿漉漉的唇又移到了于炀已经红透了的耳垂上，而手开始往衣服里面钻

“穿的这么青春洋溢啊，不会真的是没成年吧，看来刚刚应该看一下你的身份证才对，不然瞧着这么瘦，还总怕有点心理压力”

于炀被祁醉一阵舔弄得已经有些意乱情迷了，但还是在昏昏沉沉间听清了祁醉的这声调笑，即使眼尾已经有些飘红但于炀还是瞪了祁醉一眼，作势想要下去，看起来好像真的想把身份证给祁醉拿出来一样

“诶诶，就开个玩笑”祁醉顺着于炀的动作把人翻了个身，两个人紧紧的贴在一起，祁醉的手在于炀胸前游走着，捏捏这，捏捏那，好像要用手好好量量于炀全身到底有多少肉似的，但是修长的手指每撩过一个地方对于炀来说就像是留下了一小撮的火苗，小火苗随着男人的动作不断在于炀身体里乱窜，也一点点燃烧着于炀的理智“哈啊...嗯....”

“呲啦”男人的手已经把自己裤子的拉链拉开，抚慰着自己的阴茎，男人手法熟练，从上到下，每一寸都有被好好的照料，垂着的两颗小球也在男人轻轻揉捏下变得肿胀，于炀嘴里的呻吟声根本抑制不住，戴着的口罩早就已经被津液打湿，全身被男人挑起的欲望也终于在祁醉重重抚向玲口的那一下找到了宣泄点，打湿了身下的床单

高潮过一次之后的于炀整个人就软了下来，显然是没能适应这么强烈的感受，小腿甚至还有些颤抖，要不是腰还被祁醉捞在手里整个人早就已经瘫下去了，在眼前白光褪去之后，于炀也感受到了抵在自己后腰那让人不可忽视的热度

“现在轮到我了”祁醉把人的裤子直接给扒了下来，毫不客气地伸手上去捏了捏，评价道“还好，这里还是有肉的”

“嗯...你....你快点....”于炀实在是害臊，催促祁醉，让人不要磨蹭，“让我快点？我倒是没问题，但是你可以吗？还是第一次吧小朋友”祁醉又凑到于炀耳边说话，于炀都不知道自己的耳朵竟然会有这么敏感，祁醉在旁边一说话就会有小电流在于炀脑里乱窜，祁醉就像是一个热源，烧的于炀头昏脑胀，感觉热源离开了一下，于炀不解地转头看去，见着男人手里正拿着个瓶子  
“既然是第一次也不想给你留下什么不好地印象，用点RUSH可以吗?嗯？”

于炀虽然没吃过猪肉，但是见过猪跑，也知道RUSH指的是什么，顶着个大红脸，朝祁醉点头，然后听到了身后的一声轻笑，那些个小电流又开始在于炀脑子里面乱窜了，“开玩笑的，再怎么样也不会用RUSH 的，小朋友就是好骗”话音刚落，祁醉就把涂好润滑剂的手指，插入了于炀的后穴中，一点点循序渐进地按摩里面的甬道，湿漉漉的水声断断续续的回荡在房间里，等到后穴适应了三根手指，才抽出来，把人又转了个身，自己那根也抵住了于炀的下面，蓄势待发的样子

于炀现在整个人都是汗津津的，刚从水里被捞出来的一样，白皙的脖颈上满是祁醉之前咬出来的痕迹，其实不仅是脖颈，锁骨上，胸膛上，都布满了爱欲的痕迹，口罩虽然已经湿到不能用了，于炀还是把他挂着，祁醉弯下腰，嘴唇就隔着一厘米的距离悬在于炀的上面，只要低一点头，就能亲到

“还是不想把口罩摘下来吗？”祁醉身下涨的厉害，但是现在的语气却是无比的轻柔的，用诱哄的语气不停地朝于炀说到，“摘下来吧，为什么不想摘下来呢，我还没亲过你，不想让我亲吗”

不行的、不要、口罩摘下来的话会.....于炀心里这样想着，要摇头拒绝祁醉，但是事实上他什么声音也没有发出来，全身只能感受到祁醉的动作与声音，他长大了嘴，什么声音也没能发出来，祁醉一下子贯穿了他，同时男人的吻也落了下来

于炀觉得自己整个人都被填满了，不仅仅是因为下身充实的感觉，还有嘴唇上的触感，男人叼住了自己的下嘴唇，蹂躏完之后还不满足，继续伸长舌头往更深的地方探索，他觉得男人的舌头深得像是要顶到自己的喉咙一样，更何况男人的下半身也合着男人的频率一起动作，可惜于炀什么声音也发不出，就算是呻吟也全都被吻着他的男人堵了回去

欲海沉浮，而能依靠的，就只有彼此


End file.
